sentimentos ocultos
by TeelanaFalcao
Summary: O jovem príncipe de Eternia descobre seus sentimentos por uma certa ruiva muito temperamental e luta contra eles. Será que ele vai conseguir? Capítulo 4 postado!
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: Eu não possuo Heman ou os Metres do Universo. Essa história foi escrita apenas para entretenimento e eu não estou lucrando absolutamente nada com isso. Enfim, eu não estou ganhando nada além do prazer de escrever sobre uma de minhas séries preferidas.**

**Essa história é totalmente inspirada na série de 2002. Quero deixar publicamente meu apoio incondicional a Aoscott, você é um grande escritor. Sei que o idioma é uma barreira, mas é tanto para vocês quanto para mim. Espero que apreciem a história.**

* * *

**sentimentos ocultos**

* * *

Ela era maravilhosa!

Mais! Ela era simplesmente linda!

Linda de todas as formas possíveis e imagináveis, ele pensou e um sorriso veio aos seus lábios imediatamente.

O jovem príncipe de Eternia estava bem escondido atrás de uma grande e frondosa árvore de tronco espeço e observava atentamente de longe a recém nomeada pelo seu pai o Rei Randor, filha do Homem em Armas, á Capitã da Guarda Real, Teela, a treinar.

Ela se movia com graça, beleza e agilidade ao mesmo tempo, enquanto treinava combate com os Mestres do Universo e era supervisionada por seu próprio pai, Duncan.

O adolescente adorava vê-la quando ela estava vestida com seu uniforme e ficava visível seu corpo atlético e definido. Ela parecia tão sensual com ele.

"Anciãos! Porque eu não consigo tirar Teela da mente? Porque?"

Ainda observando atentamente a jovem Capitã da Guarda Real, em seu pensamento ele se deteve nos detalhes do rosto dela, e imaginou como seu sorriso era encantador, como seu rosto era bonito e como seus olhos verdes cor de esmeralda eram belos, certamente os mais belos de toda Eternia, para ele.

E seus cabelos... Ah, seus cabelos. O príncipe Adam fechou os olhos e imaginou no mais profundo de sua mente como eles deveriam ser cheirosos e sedosos, aqueles cabelos ruivos e longos.

Ele se deixou levar pelos pensamentos e imaginou ainda como sua pele era clara e suave e suas faces rosadas e macias.

O jovem príncipe imaginou ainda em sua mente como deveria ser incrível a sensação de tocá-la. Adam pensou como seria abraçá-la, beijá-la, acariciá-la... Ele sentiu quando seu rosto ficou ruborizado com o pensamento.

"O que é isso Adam? Controle-se! Ela é sua melhor amiga! É como uma irmã! Mas ... Eu não a vejo mais como uma irmã"...

Ele passou a mão no cabelo completamente triste por dentro e foi se encurvando lentamente encostado no tronco da grande arvore até sentar no chão e chorou silenciosamente, sozinho com seus pensamentos.

Ainda que Adam e Teela tivessem crescidos juntos como irmãos obviamente eles não eram e há algum tempo atrás ele começo a vê-la de outra forma, completamente diferente de antes.

No começo ele não sabia o que era e o porque de seus sentimentos mudarem daquela forma. Com o passar do tempo Adam compreendeu e aceitou que era amor o que sentia pela melhor amiga de infância e não apenas amizade. Ele a amava profundamente.

A princípio o príncipe Adam entrou em pânico com a ideia até finalmente aceitá-la, mas ele nunca teve coragem de dizer á ela.

A verdade é que há cerca de dois anos ele começou a observar seu corpo, sua boca, suas curvas... e Adam descobriu que se sentia atraído por Teela. Ela consumia seus pensamentos diariamente desde então.

"Teela... Você está me enlouquecendo. Anciãos, porque isso parece ser tão errado! Porque você tinha que ser tão linda? Porque nós tínhamos que ser melhores amigos?" Porque eu tinha que te amar tanto? Porque"...

Sentado em baixo da grande árvore, Adam lembrou dos últimos meses desde que em seu aniversário de dezesseis anos ele foi levado para Grayskull pelo Homem em Armas e conheceu a estranha guardiã do velho castelo.

Ela lhe deu a Espada do Poder dizendo ser seu destino empunhá-la e desde então ele tem defendido Grayskull e Eternia das forças do mal do terrível senhor do mal, Esqueleto.

E para disfarçar qualquer semelhança com seu alto ego Heman, o jovem príncipe começou a se fazer de preguiçoso, covarde, irresponsável e completamente despreocupado, acendendo a ira de seu pai o Rei Randor e claro, de Teela.

"Talvez eu devesse dizer a Teela, somente á ela que eu não sou um covarde, que eu sou um herói, que sou Heman, que luto sempre ao lado dela e...

O jovem príncipe de Eternia parou repentinamente em sua reflexão e devaneio e sentiu um calafrio percorrer seu corpo. Ele afundou o rosto entre suas pernas e aperto-as com força ao lembrar das palavras da Feiticeira, quando ela disse que ninguém deveria saber seu segredo.

"Eu sou um covarde... Um completo covarde... Eu deveria dizer a Teela como me sinto com relação a ela... Mas... Eu não posso, eu não posso"...

Sua mente continuou repetindo o mesmo pensamento e o jovem príncipe de Eternia suspirou amarga e profundamente. Príncipe Adam levantou-se lentamente e muito desanimado, respirou fundo e limpou as lágrimas que escorreram de seus olhos com ambas as mãos e caminhou lentamente na direção aonde os Mestres ainda treinavam para se juntar a eles.

Ele precisava fazer isso direito, para que ninguém percebesse nada do que tinha acontecido a poucos instantes atrás. Adam estava atrasado para seu treinamento matinal como sempre e Teela certamente iria chamar sua atenção veementemente na frente dos Mestres como sempre ela fazia.

"Ela vai ficar brava e gritar comigo... de novo".

Adam pensou, já se preparando mentalmente para os insultos. Isso era apenas como as coisas funcionavam entre eles. Ele se transformava em Heman, lutava contra Esqueleto e seus lacaios malignos.

Depois da batalha Adam se sentia completamente esgotado, então sempre que tinha um tempo disponível ele dormia e Teela odiava esse seu comportamento

Ele se aproximou dos Mestres e os saudou. Também saudou Teela, porém ele olhava para baixo, para o chão, pois seus olhos estavam um pouco vermelhos e ele não queria enfrentá-la de perto ou de frente. Infelizmente não adiantou.

-Adam... você esteve chorando?

-Eu?! Claro que não! Eu estava ... Humm ... Dormindo. Desculpem, mas eu perdi a hora.

-Dormindo!? Adam, não acredito que você estava dormindo até agora. Como pode ser tão irresponsável! Você precisa praticar combate e aprender a se defender sozinho.

- Acalme-se Teela! Está tudo bem, rapaz?

Duncan se mostrou um pouco preocupado já que no dia anterior Heman havia salvado Grayskull mais uma vez de outro ataque de Esqueleto.

-Está tudo bem Duncan

-Você... Tem certeza Adam?

-Claro, Duncan. Não se preocupe.

-Eu e os mestres vamos para nossas tarefas diárias. Quanto a vocês dois, podem ficar aqui e treinar um pouco.

Como Duncan já havia distribuído as tarefas aos Mestres durante o café da manhã, cada um foi fazer sua responsabilidade deixando os dois adolescentes sozinhos.

Adam olhava para os lados sem graça, se sentindo como um peixe fora da água.

-Adam, algum problema? Você hoje está mais estranho que o normal.

-Na verdade...Não... Mas... Teela, podemos deixar esse treinamento de lado.

-Você ouviu meu pai.

-Mas eu não quero treinar hoje.

-Você não quer treinar? Adam como pode dizer isso. Meu pai sempre diz que a prática leva a perfeição.

-Eu já disse tudo minha amiguinha Capitã. Dispensada!

-O que!? Está me dispensando? Adam, o rei Randor será informado sobre isso.

-Estou ciente de tudo.

Teela olhou para ele ainda perplexa com a atitude repentina dele. Adam a conhecia muito bem e sabia como sua melhor amiga era temperamental e explosiva. E naquele momento ela estava furiosa contra ele. Teela colocou as mãos na cintura e olhou com certa decepção para o príncipe e suspirou.

-Porque você mudou tanto Adam? Porque não é mais aquele menino doce, amável e responsável que eu adorava. As vezes eu não te reconheço mais.

Ele ficou em silêncio absoluto, mas todos os seus pensamentos recentes voltaram a sua mente. Como ele queria contar para ela sobre seus sentimentos, falar a verdade sobre Heman... Porém ele não podia, e somente fechou os olhos e inclinou a cabeça.

Ela o observou por alguns instantes e depois virou as costas devagar e saiu para fazer seu relatório ao rei de Eternia. O jovem príncipe ficou sozinho. Este era apenas mais um dia em sua vida.


	2. Chapter 2

Ela o observou por alguns instantes e depois virou as costas devagar e saiu para fazer seu relatório ao rei de Eternia. O jovem príncipe ficou sozinho. Este era apenas mais um dia em sua vida.

As coisas estavam erradas e ele definitivamente queria corrigir isso. Adam ao vê-la se distanciar lentamente, correu indo em direção á Teela, tomando coragem e decidido a falar a verdade sobre seus sentimentos.

– Teela! Espera! Por favor!

A Capitã da Guarda ao ouvi-lo gritar parou e se virou em sua direção esperando com certa curiosidade e interesse sua aproximação. Interiormente ela estava realmente preocupada com a forma com que ele estava agindo hoje.

- Temos que conversar.

– Não temos mais nada para conversar, Adam.

Ela havia cruzado os braços e lhe respondeu em um tom seco e frio então virou as costas novamente para o jovem príncipe para seguir seu caminho.

Adam a observava atentamente tentando manter uma aparência de calma no exterior, embora na realidade ele estivesse apavorado! Ele sentiu o coração disparar dentro de seu peito e algumas gotas de suor descer pelo seu rosto. O príncipe de Eternia não pensou que seria tão difícil como estava sendo.

– Teela, eu queria te explicar que ...

Adam tocou no ombro dela levemente, e ela rapidamente se virou olhando-o muito séria, na verdade ela estava furiosa. Adam olhava apavorado para Teela, afinal ele a conhecia como ninguém.

– Eu ... Eu...

Adam olhou para baixo incapaz de completar a frase e em seguida murmurou "Seu idiota" em um pensamento silencioso para si mesmo em grande frustração. As palavras ficaram presas em sua garganta e Teela confusa com a ação sem sentido do príncipe se enfureceu ainda mais.

-Você o que, Adam?

-Eu... Eu queria te dizer que... Que...

Foi inútil! Ele tentou trazer as palavras certas para lhe dizer, procurou-as, porém não as achou. Quanto mais ele tentava mas certo estava que não conseguiria. Ele engoliu em seco e desviou o olhar de Teela. Sua vontade era gritar pela frustração.

-O que Adam!? O que você ainda tem para me dizer?

Mesmo notando um pouco de tristeza em sua voz, ela perguntou sarcasticamente agora com a mão na cintura. Sua paciência obviamente já tinha acabado. Ele olhou bem dentro dos olhos dela, fechou os seus e suspirou olhando para o chão parecendo muito abatido e decepcionado.

Adam encolheu os ombros e suspirou, ele queria gritar e gritar, contar seu segredo para ela, seus sentimentos, colocar para fora tudo que estava sufocando-o, mas ele não podia, ele tinha responsabilidades, grandes responsabilidades.

Ele imaginou o poderia acontecer quando ela soubesse a verdade, como certamente Teela irai se sentir traída por ele por manter esse segredo dela, ou pior, se Esqueleto ou Evil-Lyn soubesse o que ela realmente significava para Heman.

Ele estremeceu involuntariamente com as possibilidades levantadas e um frio percorreu sua espinha dorsal. Era insuportável pensar em Teela presa ou ferida ou ainda... Ele não ousou nem mesmo concluir o pensamento. O coração do príncipe Adam começou a bater num ritmo fora do normal.

O jovem príncipe desejou que só por uns instantes ele não tivesse tanta responsabilidade em seus ombros ou tantos inimigos poderosos, mas ele tinha e isso era um fato, ele não podia negá-lo. Adam ficou em silêncio por um momento ponderando com cuidado suas palavras seguintes.

Ele não podia acreditar que tinha sido tão imprudente, tão tolo e inocente, pensando que poderia lhe revelar a verdade. Agora o príncipe sabia exatamente o que falar. Adam respirou profunda e pesadamente e disse.

-Teela eu hoje realmente não me sinto muito bem. Amanhã nós treinamos. Eu prometo que estarei lá.

-Não se sente bem? Adam, talvez você deva ir ver o curandeiro real.

-Eu não estou doente, Teela, estou apenas um pouco chateado e um pouco indisposto. Não é nada sério para se preocupar.

-Ok! Eu não vou falar com o rei sobre nossa manhã, tudo bem?

-Obrigado.

-Vejo você depois.

Ele apenas acenou com a cabeça e deu um sorriso fraco, muito sem graça enquanto ela se despedia e seguiu seu caminho. Adam podia sentir uma sensação de dor e angustia no peito.

Ele a amava, com um amor sincero e profundo. Ele também a respeitava e admirava como amiga e considerou a possibilidade dela nunca passar dessa condição.

"Amiga... Talvez ela seja sempre minha amiga, nada mais que isso. Talvez, mas não posso pensar em perdê-la! Não posso!"

Esse pensamento fez a dor em seu coração machucar mais forte. Adam estava há alguns minutos sozinho, com seus pensamentos longe quando uma voz familiar o trouxe de volta a realidade.

"Príncipe Adam, Esqueleto está prestes a atacar o Castelo de Grayskull"

"Tão cedo? Eu estou indo imediatamente Feiticeira".

Ele olhou com muita atenção para todos os lados para se certificar que estava completamente sozinho. Quando teve a certeza, ele tirou sua Espada do Poder das costas e disse.

-Pelos poderes de Grayskull! Eu tenho o Poder!

Mal ele acabara de se transformar em Heman, Duncan chegou com o veículo voador para buscá-lo.

-Vamos rapaz, Grayskull está em perigo.

-A Feiticeira também me contactou. E os Mestres?

-Já estão a caminho. Vamos!

Eles saíram em direção a Grayskull voando o mais rápido possível. Bem escondida entre alguns arbustos estava alguém com a mão na boca completamente perplexa com o que acabara de ver. Ela estava congelada por assim dizer.

Teela ficou preocupara com o príncipe Adam e regressou por outra direção para onde ele estava para se certificar que seu melhor amigo estava realmente bem, já que ele estava agindo tão estranhamente nessa manhã.

Havia alguns meses que o príncipe tinha mudado seu comportamento por completo e Teela sempre se perguntou o que realmente tinha acontecido para fazê-lo mudar tão drasticamente. Ela estava decidida a descobrir.

Seu pai chamou-a pelo comunicador, porém ela já caminhava na direção de Adam no sentido oposto ao que saiu e decidiu averiguar seu amigo pela última vez antes de se dirigir á Grayskull com os Mestres.

-Pelos Anciãos! Não pode ser! Adam... É... Heman...


	3. Chapter 3

-Pelos Anciãos! Não pode ser! Adam... É... Heman...

Por alguns momentos a escuridão tomou conta da vista de Teela. O dia escureceu, ela não enxergava mais nada a sua volta. Teela simplesmente não podia acreditar no que seus próprios olhos acabaram de ver.

A jovem Capitã sentiu um nó na garganta, uma queimação e uma dor forte juntos na barriga, uma sensação estranha como se seu café da manhã quisesse sair para fora após a grande revelação, e ela chegou a pensar que realmente fosse vomitar. A sensação era muito desagradável.

Sua mente se negava a aceitar o óbvio e uma luta começou a ser travada intermamente. Ela lutava contra a verdade. Estava sendo difícil pensar claramente. Teela gemeu baixinho e por um momento ela não se moveu.

Então de repente ela cambaleou um pouco para trás em choque procurando a parede fria para se apoiar.

"Adam"...

O nome do príncipe de Eternia soou em sua mente e Teela desviou o olhar sem uma direção certa ou um ponto específico. Ela sempre sentiu que Adam guardava algum segredo pelo seu olhar e suas atitudes estranhas, mas ela nunca conseguiu pegar o que era.

Agora ela sabia a verdade! Adam é Heman, o maior herói de Eternia e o Campeão de Grayskull. Ela levou as mãos ao rosto quando as lágrimas vieram aos olhos para limpá-las. Teela estava confusa com o que sentir ou pensar naquele instante.

-As fugas das batalhas... As recentes ações irresponsáveis... As desculpas sem sentido... Oh, tudo se encaixa perfeitamente. Como pude ser tão cega!

A Capitã da Guarda Real encostou as costas na parede e respirou profundamente. Depois que o choque inicial passou ela voltou a encarar a realidade. Teela se perguntou o porque dele está fazendo isso. Ela pensou e pensou sem encontrar uma resposta, certamente Teela tinha muitas perguntas para fazer á ele.

Teela fechou os olhos e se lembrou desde sua infância até o momento presente. Eles eram confidentes um do outro até o príncipe de Eternia mudar radicalmente seu comportamento sem qualquer explicação.

Também lembrou de todos os momentos que ela e Adam compartilharam juntos quando havia paz em Eternia, antes de Esqueleto aparecer e se tornar uma ameaça. Adam sempre foi doce, amável e muito gentil, um jovem cheio de vida e sempre preocupado com o bem estar dos outros.

Eles sempre foram os melhores amigos, mais que isso, eram como irmãos, então veio a mágoa. As lembranças só fizeram a sensação de traição aumentar. Ela queria gritar, mas percebeu imediatamente que seria completamente inútil fazê-lo agora.

-Porque Adam?... Porque você não confiou em mim?...

Ela se perguntou tristemente para si mesma olhando para o vazio sem esperar uma resposta de fato. Lidar com essa situação fez Teela se sentir fragilizada e ela odiou a sensação.

De repente ela considerou um pouco e seus pensamentos se voltaram para outra pessoa: Seu pai, Duncan. Ela ponderou por um minuto e chegou a conclusão que o Homem em Armas do rei também devia saber do segredo de Adam já que ele sempre o defendeu das repreensões tanto dela como do Rei Randor.

A sensação de traição que já a machucava muito aumentou ainda mais. Teela se sentia completamente devastada!

-Como.. Como eles puderam?...

Infelizmente ela não podia parar os pensamentos que vinham em sua mente e eles se voltaram para Grayskull. A jovem capitã sabia que uma grande batalha estava sendo travada no castelo antigo e misterioso, naquele momento porém ela honestamente não sabia o que fazer, se ia para a batalha ou não.

Isso provavelmente não era um bom sinal. Seu primeiro instinto era ir para Grayskull para lutar, mas a indecisão em uma batalha podia ser fatal e ela sabia disso. Mesmo assim ela decidiu ir mesmo que ela já tenha demorado um tempo considerável e que provavelmente quando chegasse lá a luta já tivesse acabado.

Seu semblante tinha assumido uma expressão extremamente séria. A mente de Teela correu tentando avaliar se era a decisão certa. Ela estava relutante quanto ao que fazer, mas quando a jovem Capitã da Guarda Real estava completamente segura, ela foi correndo muito rapidamente em direção ao hangar e tomou o veículo voador e se dirigiu á Grayskull.

Ela estava realmente decidida! Decidida a enfrentar seu pai e seu melhor amigo. Duas pessoas que ela confiava plenamente e que de repente eram dois estranhos cheios de segredos e mentiras e ela já não podia tolerar isso. Independente disso ela queria respostas e faria tudo para tê-las. Teela estava realmente convencida que era o certo a fazer.

A raiva de Teela só aumentou quando de longe ela avistou seu pai e Heman juntamente com os Mestres em frente ao velho castelo em ruinas. Esqueleto já quase não podia ser visto, ele e sua turma estavam se retirando de Grayskull, derrotados como sempre.

Ela posou seu veículo perto do abismo, desceu dele, respirou fundo e se moveu dirigido-se diretamente em direção a Heman silenciosamente. No trajeto do palácio para Grayskull e agora que chegou lá, ela ainda não conseguia pensar no que dizer enquanto caminhava em direção ao seu melhor amigo.

Ela teve tempo suficiente para pensar, mesmo assim ela não encontrava as palavras certas para falar com Adam quando estivessem frente a frente. Ignorando todos os demais presentes, Teela se aproximou dele ficando exatamente em sua frente.

-Teela, porque demorou? Nós vencemos ! Esqueleto e seus subordinados fugiram e...

Ele não estava surpreso ao vê-la, mas Heman parou de falar quando viu a expressão séria no rosto dela. Ele conhecia muito bem seu temperamento para saber que algo não estava certo. Heman de repente prendeu a respiração e se sentiu um pouco desconfortável. Ele a observava com nervosismo.

Teela levantou seu rosto e o encarou olhando-o bem dentro de seus olhos azuis intensos e brilhantes, examinando-o por alguns momentos com um olhar estranho e então deu um soco firme e com força em seu peito, surpreendendo a todos.

-Seu... Seu.. Seu idiota!


	4. Chapter 4

Teela levantou seu rosto e o encarou olhando-o bem dentro de seus olhos azuis intensos e brilhantes, examinando-o por alguns momentos com um olhar estranho e então deu um soco firme e com força em seu peito, surpreendendo a todos.

-Seu... Seu.. Seu idiota!

Heman não teve qualquer outra reação além de surpresa absoluta. Os Mestres ficaram todos admirados olhando uns para os outros sem entender o que estava acontecendo enquanto Homem em Armas que estava próximo de Heman e Teela, se apressou a segurar sua filha com firmeza. Duncan conhecia muito bem o gênio forte e explosivo dela.

-Teela! Pare com isso! Mas o que deu em você?

Ele a segurou firme pelos braços e a puxou para trás enquanto Heman permanecia sem se mover, parado como uma estátua ainda surpreso. Ele sabia que Teela gostava dele -Heman- como um grande amigo e aliado e tinha certeza que algo estava errado com sua melhor amiga de infância.

-Algum problema,Teela? Algo que possamos ajudar?

-Meckanek tem razão. O que está acontecendo, afinal? Se existe algo que possamos fazer...

-Está tudo bem, Stratos. Mas eu agradeço mesmo assim. Regressem ao palácio, nós iremos depois, vamos ficar um pouco mais aqui.

Cada um deles acenou com a cabeça em concordância e saíram em seus veículos indo em direção ao Palácio Real. Depois que eles se distanciaram um pouco, Duncan olhou muito sério para a filha e perguntou sem rodeios.

-Teela, você me deve uma explicação! Para mim e para Heman!

-Vocês precisam de uma explicação? Ora, quem precisa de explicações aqui sou eu!

-Mocinha, eu não estou gostando nenhum pouco desse seu tom!

-Calma, Duncan! Teela está muito nervosa. Talvez você possa nos contar o que aconteceu, Teela. O que a incomoda? Tem algo haver com o fato de você demorar para chegar aqui?

Teela estava tentando desesperadamente se controlar para não explodir. Ela os observou com certo desprezo e depois falou sem qualquer cerimônia.

-Eu sei que você é Adam!

-O que!?

Heman e Homem em Armas exclamaram juntos perplexos com a afirmação firme e contundente da jovem Capitã da Guarda Real.

-Mas de onde você tirou esse absurdo, menina!

-Eu não tirei de nenhum lugar, pai, eu vi!

-Você viu!?

Eles exclamaram juntos novamente. Heman olhou para Duncan e sinceramente dentro de si ele agradeceu aos Anciãos que ela tivesse descoberto a verdade independente de como ele se sentia sobre isso.

-Eu estava muito preocupada com Adam e depois que ele me disse que não se sentia bem e não quis ir ver o curandeiro real, eu decidi ir verificá-lo uma última vez antes de vir para Grayskull. Quando me aproximei pelo caminho oposto eu vi quando Adam ergueu sua espada e como ele se tornou Heman depois. Eu demorei porque fique no pátio pensando sobre o assunto e não conseguia acreditar no que tinha acabado de ver, que meu melhor amigo que eu sempre confiei vem mentindo sistematicamente para mim há vários meses. E acredito que você também, papai. Tenho certeza pela sua reação que você sabia realmente de tudo. Vocês tem noção de como eu me sinto agora? Vocês me enganaram!

Magoada, Teela lutou desesperadamente contra as lágrimas tentando impedir que elas viessem aos olhos, mas no fim não pode contê-las, e elas vieram em abundância.

Duncan olhou para Heman e encolheu os ombros quando sua filha virou as costas para eles para chorar. Heman se sentiu como se estivesse brincando com os sentimentos dela mesmo que ele não havia feito isso, ele ainda se sentia muito culpado por dentro.

- Teela, não chore, por favor! Eu não podia contar e eu prometi que não ia contar também. Eu quis fazê-lo por diversas vezes, mas eu não podia Teela. Eu sei que você pensa que eu não confiei em você, mas isso não é verdade. Por favor, acredite em mim. Por favor! Teela...

Ele se aproximou dela e colocou uma mão em seu ombro suavemente. Ela se recusou a olhá-lo, mas ele a faz virar lentamente para encará-lo frente a frente. Eles se olharam olhos nos olhos por um instante.

Olhares penetrantes que viam mais que simplesmente o exterior, viam a alma um do outro. Heman passou a mão delicadamente no rosto dela para limpar as lágrimas. Teela encolheu os ombros e suspirou profundamente, perguntando ao herói tristemente.

-Porque Adam?...

-É um dos segredo de Grayskull, Teela. Nem eu nem seu pai podíamos contar a verdade a qualquer pessoa. Me perdoe se eu a magoei, por favor. Eu nunca quis fazer isso, nunca quis magoá-la deliberadamente. Me desculpe.

Heman se sentia horrível, afinal a verdade era que ele a enganou, não de propósito, mas ele o fez. O Campeão de Grayskull passou as mãos em volta de sua cintura e a abraçou com muito carinho e cuidado. Ela suspirou mais uma vez, fechou os olhos e descansou sua cabeça no peito dele.

Bem lá no fundo de seu coração ela sabia que ele estava falando a verdade. Eles eram melhores amigos a vida inteira e ela sabia que ele estava sendo realmente sincero. Teela amava Adam e independente dos acontecimentos recentes ela queria que continuasse assim.

Ela amava Heman, o grande herói de Eternia, mas também amava o príncipe Adam, pois eles sempre estiveram juntos ao longo dos dezesseis anos da vida de ambos. A realidade era que ela amava os dois lados do seu melhor amigo.

Heman também tinha sentimentos por ela, ele a amava e vê-la daquele jeito arrasou seu coração, por isso a abraçou de forma protetora. Do alto de uma das torres do castelo a Feiticeira de Grayskull observava tudo silenciosamente.

-Teela, querida, Heman tem razão. É um dos segredo de Grayskull muito mais complexo do que qualquer pessoa possa imaginar. Nós não podíamos contar, não tínhamos o direito de fazê-lo.

Ela encolheu os ombros e afundou a cabeça no peito de Heman. Por mais que Teela detestasse admitir, ela sabia que seu melhor amigo e seu pai tinham razão. Quando o herói de Eternia a soltou de seus braços fortes a Feiticeira de Grayskull apareceu no meio deles e imediatamente se aproximou de Teela e logo falou.

-Este é um segredo que ninguém deve saber, principalmente você, Teela.

-Quem é você? Como sabe meu nome?

Teela estava impressionada não só com a presença, mas também com a beleza dela e com sua forma alada. Ela era diferente de qualquer outra mulher que ela já tinha visto e se parecia com um tipo de deusa antiga e misteriosa que Teela havia visto nos livros de histórias antigas.

A jovem sabia sobre a existência de uma guardiã e oráculo no velho castelo e imaginou que poderia ser ela

Seu pai já havia falado sobre ela aos Mestres, mas Teela nunca a tinha vista antes, nem mesmo quando ela entrou no castelo depois da Feiticeira ter salvado sua vida fazendo a transfusão de sangue.

-Isso mesmo Teela. Eu sou a Feiticeira, guardiã do castelo de Grayskull.

-Foi ela quem me deu a Espada do Poder.

-Feiticeira, eu posso guardar o segredo de Adam.

-Desculpe Teela, mas isso é para sua segurança e de Adam também.

-Espere! O que você vai fazer comigo?

Teela deu um passo para trás quando quando viu a determinação nos olhos dela. Ela estendeu a mão até a testa da jovem e lançou um encantamento que apagou de sua memória tudo que envolvia o segredo do príncipe Adam.

Quando a Feiticeira de Grayskull acabou o encantamento Teela estava em pé de frente para eles porém estava inconsciente,como se estivesse dormindo. Ela ordenou á Heman que a pegasse nos braços e a levasse em segurança de volta ao Palácio Real, já que Teela só recobraria a consciência quando estivesse no palácio. Depois que eles saíram Duncan perguntou intrigado.

-Porque ela não pode saber a verdade?

Por um momento parecia que ela não tinha ouvido a pergunta de Homem em Armas já que ela demorou um pouco para responder, mas quando o fez foi direta ao ponto.

-Eles estão apaixonados!

-O que?

-Adam ama Teela e ela erradamente pensa que ama Heman. Minha filha imagina que o que sente por Adam é amizade e o que sente por Heman é amor, porém é exatamente o contrário. Teela descobriu que Adam é Heman. Ela também precisa descobrir que Heman é Adam, porque o grande herói de Eternia na verdade sempre foi Adam.

-Eu ainda não entendo.

-Heman é apenas uma parte oculta de Adam. Todas as qualidades do Campeão de Grayskull e Eternia - Heman, pertencem a Adam. Heman não é uma pessoa real, o príncipe Adam é e Teela logo vai descobrir isso.

-Eu acho que entendo o que diz.

-Não se preocupe quanto aos dois amigos, eles são jovens e estão descobrindo seus sentimentos um pelo outro agora. Essa é uma fase difícil e complicada para os dois adolescentes, mas com o passar do tempo tudo se encaixará em seus devidos lugares.

-Você acha que é o melhor para eles?

-Por enquanto, sim.

-Se você acha isso tudo bem, eu também concordo. Eu vou voltar para o palácio.

A Feiticeira o observava enquanto ele se distanciava muito rapidamente do velho castelo. Tomando a forma costumeira de Zoar, o falcão, ela regressou para dentro do Castelo de Grayskull sem olhar para trás.

**FIM**

* * *

**N/A: Eu gostaria de agradecer á todos que leram e comentaram essa história, ou enviaram PM. Obrigada. Eu ia escrever no começo apenas um capítulo, mas a opinião de alguém em especial me incentivou a continuar a fic. E assim eu cheguei aqui. Espero que todos que leiam goste dela tanto quanto eu gostei de escrever. Minha irmã S... e melhor amiga foi minha revisora. Ela é incrível.**


End file.
